My Way
by kms124
Summary: Kristina and her dysfunctional friends set off on a journey through the epic world of Pokemon.
1. Day One

Day 1

Ten O'clock sharp; alarm is ringing. Ten? I thought I set it to eight. In a hurry, I throw myself out of bed. I go through my drawers looking for an outfit to wear today. Today is the day I have been waiting for; the day I would be able to get my first pokemon from Professor Elm. Ever since I moved to NewBark town from Saffron city, the simple life has been rather interesting to say nonetheless.

I decided on a pair of navy shorts and my usual white half tank with a green top under it giving that layered look. Two straps hung down which matched the green tank. I decided on this to keep my belt in place. The belt would be the place to where I would store all my new, friendly creatures I was on my way to understanding.

I do what I usually do; brush my teeth, do my hair and get dressed. I am already one hour behind time and lucky for me I already packed last night. For so long I have waited for this day- the day I would finally be able to explore the world. I just hope I'm not too late.

To be honest, I had no idea what starter I was interested in. I had always been fond of fire types, so I seemed to be leaning more towards a cyndaquil. I knew for a fact I did not want chickorita, and totodile seemed to be a bit too jolly for my taste. It didn't matter though; alls I wanted was to leave this horrid town.

"Alright kids. Now with the exception there are more of you than expected, I have a very unusual shipment of starters today…" Professor Elm greeted the five new trainers as he started to explain the options.

"Alright. First up- the set of Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Takers?" All the kids knew that these were indeed out of the norm around these parts. Immediately, one trainer stood up above the rest and pointed towards the Turtwig.

"I call that one, Professor!" The boy exclaimed, light brown hair with sparkling blue eyes as they lit up with curiosity. The professor handed the boy the ball and then continued with the others.

"Piplup?" One girl rose up and immediately claimed it, her face wide eyed as the ball was then placed in her hand as well. Her redish-orange hair tinted with the light as she was eagar to hold the new creature whose life rested amongst her hands.

The final one, Chimchar, was given to the next girl whom was rather large in size, however she seemed to cradle the ball as she gently took it into her arms.

"Now, for the last batch- we have Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita. My, there's only two of you… well, I guess that's ok. So… who's up first?" The professor glanced over at the remaining two, a boy whom looked a bit exhausted to be awake, and a girl whom was very eagar to get her hands on a creature.

"Ladies first…" the boy looked over while the remaining girl jumped for joy.

"I chose Totodile!" She yelped, while the professor made a rather odd remark.

"Oh dear. I do believe this Totodile in particular has an unusual… well… problem. Are you sure?"

"Positive!" The girl picked up the Totodile whom was sitting on the professor desk. As she smiled, the creature became upset and instead blew out a blast of water from it's mouth drenching her from head to toe. It slightly giggled, as she then furiously put it down.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I want Chikorita." She turned away as if disgusted with the Totodile, whom also turned its back as well.

The ball was then placed in her hand.

Last up was the remaining boy, whom seemed a bit puzzled. He had no idea about Pokemon, about why he exactly was going on such an adventure. For he wanted to train in contests, not battle as did the rest seem to want.

"Uhm. I'll take Cyndaquil, Professor. Please." He was rather shy and quiet, however once the ball was placed in his hand, the tiny creature laid at his feet as if guarding him already with his life. The boy smiled as he bent down to pat his new friend.

"Alright. Well, I guess that's everyone…" The professor was just about to put the last Pokemon away, while a noice busted through the door.

"WAIT! PROFESSOR! PLEASE! I'M HERE!" Everyone stared as a girl rushed on through out of breath. She stood there for a moment trying to catch her breathing up with her speech. Finally, she was able to talk.

"I know I'm late! I'm always late! Please tell me theres one left?" She had a rather benevolent voice with a tint of curiosity. The boy with the Turtwig was eagar to bust her already.

"Ok, Kristina you are and were always late! I mean, wow look at that outfit it looks like you belong in a strip club!" Everybody seemed to giggle except for the remaining boy with his Cyndaquil.

"Nate, just shut up. I just want a Pokemon, ok? I'm not making fun of you with your weir-"

"Ok, kids calm down. I do have one remaining Pokemon, however it seems to have a bit of an attitude problem…" The professor blinked for a moment as if embarrassed he had such a creature to offer.

"That's great! I'll take it! What is it?" Kristina smiled while the Professor revealed the Totodile whom has it's arms crossed.

"It seemed to give everyone a problem. I can't figure out why it just doesn't like anyone…" The Professor rubbed his head while the Totodile turned away. Taking a risk, Kristina picked it up.

"I don't blame it. I wouldn't like any of these losers either…" she said it almost as if a joke, the Totodiles eyes opening wide as if understanding what she said.

It did not attack her. It just stood there, blue eye fixed on Kristina's. Everybody sort of looked at each other as if weirded out by her unusual nature and expressions.

"Very well. Here is its ball." The Professor handed it over, Kristina excited to clip it to her belt to show it off.

"Any other questions before you all leave on your journey?" Professor Elm scratched his head as if he wanted all the pesky kids to leave.

Kristina raised her hand, the Totodile at her feet now with its arms crossed glaring over at the Cyndaquil.

"I do!" She jumped up, Nate now getting annoyed.

"What is it, Kristina?" Elm sighed.

"How can I tell the gender of my Totodile?" She looked down, the Totodile looking up at her squinting its eyes.

"Well. Ask your Pokedex. That's what it is for…"

"But… I don't have a Pokedex. I really want to name it…" Kristina picked up the Totodile now turning it over looking for a way to decipher its gender. Everybody else just put their hands on their heads, while the boy with the Cyndaquil seemed baffled by such a question, and instead did the same thing as Kristina.

"I think my Cyndaquil is a girl…" he looked puzzled, the Cyndaquil flaring up as if angered. He then corrected himself.

"You're a boy?" he put his finger over his mouth, his Cyndaquil nodding.

"Hey! Kristina! Just ask it! I mean… They can understand us, remember?"

Kristina looked at the Totodile whom was now in her arms extended outwards.

"Alright, thanks for that, Kyle! Ok, Totodile, are you a boy?" The totodile looked at her as if it was not amused, while it then nodded. Professor Elm had his hand over his face as if he were utmost embarrassed at the conversation the new trainers were having inside his lab.

"Any… other questions?" Elm sighed once more.

Everybody shook their heads while they all exited the lab.

"Alright! Totodile, your new name is Skye! I hope it's ok, I think it's really a pretty name…" Kristina knelt down to pet the Totodile, whom seemed rather joyous about his new chosen name. She then picked him up and cuddled him in her arms while the other trainers thought about their Pokemon's nicknames. Skye has his eye on the Cyndaquil, whom glared him back as if a bit intimidated knowing there was a water Pokemon on the premises to be alerted of. Skye snickered as he turned his head away, starting to play with Kristina's hair as she seemed a bit more focused on watching everyone try to figure out nicknames.

"I know! Cyndaquil, how about… Rocky! Yeah? YEAH?" Kyle pet the little creature who squealed, signaling he was indeed happy with the decision.

Meanwhile, Nate and his two friends were all bickering about.

Skye jumped down and made his way over to the Chikorita, whom was a bit shy. She hid behind her owner while Skye made it his business to snoop her out. Stepping back, Skye aimed for the Chikorita, and instead of a whirling mass of water shooting from his gasping jaws, the water was now ice. He hit his target multiple feet away, the Chikorita's owner now furious that her precious Pokemon was now a solid ice block.

"KRISTINA! You better control that thing or else! Did you just see what he did to my darling little-"

"Skye! Way to go! You know Ice beam too?" Skye jumped into Kristina's arms while she hugged him impressed. She paid no attention to the enraged girl before her.

"Calm down, Laura. Look. Rocky, defrost Chikorita please…" Kyle commanded, Rocky now going over to defrost the Chikorita. Laura remained appauled by Kristina and her instigation for Skye's behavior.

Nate had finally finished bickering as he approached Kristina and decided to poke her in the cheek.

"So guess what? We are all traveling together, and you know what that means, Kris… I, Nathan, am in charge of all you pathetic… well you know. Is that clear?" Nate poked at Skye, whom decided to instead bite down on Nate's finger leaving him screaming in pain. Kyle slightly giggled while Rocky just looked over as if uninterested in Nate and his Turtwig.

"Look, Nate. I really don't care what you do. I just want to draw…"

"Ok, ya know what, Kristina. You. Me. Battle. NOW!" Nate commanded Turtwig forward. Turtwig yelped, while Kristina stood there not really wanting to battle, however Skye was quick to jump forward and volunteer.

"Skye? But… water is weak against grass? WAIT! I KNOW! Nate, you can go first…" Kristina bowed slightly, Nate setting his commands.

"Turtwig! Now! Tackle!" Turtwig lashed forward, Skye bracing himself.

"Skye, jump and dodge it." Skye jumped over the Turtwig who was now quick to turn and instead hit Skye off guard. It then proceeded to clamp down onto Skye, leaving him belly up. It was perfect. Turtwig was ontop of Skye, even though Kristina had no idea what Nate was planning as his battle strategy.

"Skye! Ice beam, now!" Before Turtwig could move, it was blasted through the air as an ice ball. Nate immediately gasped and ran on over to aid Turtwig. This time, Kyle did not offer his help to Nate. Instead, Nate's friend Cassie lent her Chimchar to do the honors.

Skye shook his head and hopped back on over to Kristina, who was eager to pick him up and hug him.

"I'm so proud of you, Skye! Just watching Nate lose… I mean, nothing could make me happier…"

So Kristina found her goal. She was determined to always be better than Nate. Nate. That Loud, big mouthed, know it all somewhat best friend of hers that always seemed to think he could put her down. Not anymore. Kristina was confident with Skye on her side.

Incase you don't know, that girl- Kristina, is me. I know, I don't mean to sound so rude and obnoxious sometimes, but really. Nate just seems to get to me. For years, he always pushed me around and expected me to follow him and his ways. Now, finally, I have my own pathway to create. My own goals to create and my own dreams to follow. No longer will I be in the shadows of Nathan- the worlds most stuck up know it all poser trainer of New Bark town.

Already, Nate had put us behind time as he rushed on ahead leaving Laura, Kyle and me behind. Route 29 was filled with many low leveled Pokemon, mainly Rattata and Pidgey. Skye even found himself a snack. I never knew a Totodile could eat a Rattata! Kyle seemed a bit squeamish at the sight, however Laura seemed to go on up ahead and completely ignore us.

I just didn't understand. What did I even do to her? I mean, it wasn't my fault that Skye knew how to use ice beam. She made me feel so guilty inside.

Kyle seemed rather blissful; he caught himself a Pidgey. He named him Paulie, why I have no idea. The thing just popped out from behind a bush, and as if natural reflex, Kyle jumped back with one arm over his eye as if shielding himself from the bird, with his other hand throwing the ball capsulate which imprisons these creatures. As if he had no idea what he done, he had already caught his second pokemon.

Kyle. He was a rather quiet, oblivious kid. He always had that black tee, with his orange hat and vest, which had to match his orange bag. His hair was somewhat curly, but it suited him. As clueless as he was, he was probably the most normal one I was forced to travel with. Even if he stopped on occasion to collect rocks and put them in his bag. I don't know, and I don't ask.

Rocky on the other hand seemed more like Kyle's opposite. He was rather aggressive, always wanting to battle, always trying to prove himself. I guess that isn't so bad, considering who knows what is out there. I was lucky Skye was so distant.

Skye and Rocky did not mesh whatsoever. The two would no even look at each other. Skye would always walk with his arms folded to the left of me, while Rocky to the right of Kyle.

I could see Nate ahead, pouting and jumping as if he couldn't wait. Nate was an interesting fellow. He and I were like day and night; total complete opposites. I always took it he was never too fond of Kyle, because Kyle seemed to just let life pass him by. Nate on the other hand, everything had to be Nate's way. I guess we clashed because I would never let everything be Nate's way.

"Hey… Kris. Can I ask you something?" Kyle seemed to slow down as if he didn't want to face Nate.

"Sure… what is it?" I stopped walking, Skye doing the same looking up at me.

"I really don't like Nate… I mean, I know you and him were good friends, but… he treats you like crap, and well… that's not the way it should be…" The thing with Kyle is, is what he says usually runs deep.

"It's Nate. Seriously, don't take offence to anything he says or does. I never actually knew it bothered you… I mean… I know you don't know me all that well, but… I guess thanks." Really… what could I say to that?

Kyle nodded, even though I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer. We had finally reached Cherrygrove City, where Nate was eager to grab a bite to eat. He and his three girls, including Laura, all set off to find something to eat leaving Kyle and me alone.

I could hear the ocean. Why could I want to eat, when I could see such beauty? I followed the noise, as did Skye. As he started running, I followed. Kyle and Rocky followed behind as well, leading us to a beautiful view.

So badly, I wanted to draw. How it was my passion, and I had been so caught up with exploring, I had forgotten the one thing I enjoyed so much.

"Kris? Hey I'm going to go grab something to eat. You hungry?" Kyle looked over at me while I shook my head.

"I'll eat something later, thanks. I'm going to stay here for awhile…" Kyle nodded quietly as he then walked away, Rocky right beside him.

I made my way into some bushes, and a small open area of grass, which was surrounded by trees and ocean. I sat down, took out my sketchpad and pencil, and started sketching in the world around me.

Skye watched me, curious as the strokes and lines created vivid images. I could not help but smile. I felt so happy- here all alone. Just Skye, me and the whole world before us. I could not ask for anything more.

It wasn't long until I dozed off. Lucky for me, Skye put my bag underneath me to cushion my head from the solid ground. He cuddled up beside me, as the two of us dozed off together.

That didn't seem to last long though, because the next thing I knew was a rumble of what I thought was thunder, and a cold touch on my face. As I open my eyes, everything around seems as if a blur. My eyes finally fix themselves as I rub them, peering down at a creature whom I had never seen before.

A wild Pokemon? Why did it seem so friendly? It didn't look like any of the Pokemon around here. It was about the size of Skye, a semi dark green which actually matched my underlying tank top. It had grey eyes that were almost identical in color to my own. Words could not describe how it's head looked, alls I know it was standing there looking at me.

I sat up, Skye talking to the creature as he pointed at me. What he was saying, I had no idea. The creature looked as if it smiled, as it then looked up at me with its arm reached out. Skye seemed to be all right with it, I guess I was too. I took it in my arms, and noticed how cold it was. It couldn't be normal. My first thought was rush it to a Pokemon Center, however it seemed rather happy.

I had a feeling it was just a baby. It was playful and cuddly, yet craving for love and attention at the same time. I held it close, listening to its heartbeat as it closed its eyes. Our hearts were in sync perfectly.

As it then opened its eyes, I placed it down.

"I have never seen anything like you before. Are you lost?" I pat the creature on its head while it nodded.

"Do you have an owner or somebody looking for you?" I concluded, the creature continuing to shake its head. I was puzzled. Why was it here?

"Larvitar… LAR LAR LARRRRR… tar?" It just stood there looking at me. Larvitar, eh? I guess that would have been the smart thing for me to do is listen to what it said before I try to guess what it is. Especially because the fact I don't have any Pokedex, or any pokeballs for that matter…

"Alright, Larvitar… uhm… I would invite you to join us, however I seem to be lacking the equipment…" I couldn't help but make a joke, the Larvitar also seeming to laugh.

"Well… If you are ok with that, feel free to join us…" The Larvitar nodded, jumping into my arms. Now I wondered the next question. Nickname. What was this Larvitar's gender?

I turned it upside down, and as usual I couldn't tell. Why did this have to be so difficult? Skye seemed to signal to the Larvitar what I wanted, and the Larvitar was quick to make a noise.

I put the Larvitar down, who then pointed at me, then at itself. I didn't get what it meant.

"Huh? Oh wait! You… want to fight me?" The Larvitar shook its head while it did the motion again. How should I know what it wanted?

"I don't know! I'm new at this, ok? Cut me some slack!" I was started to get frustrated. I didn't know how to read what any of them said to me.

Skye jumped in, pointing to me then to the Larvitar. He then got up on my knee and pointed at my eyelashes and chest. He then pointed back at the Larvitar.

So I guess the Larvitar was a female. Right on, Skye!

I nodded, finally understanding what the Larvitar meant.

"Larvitar! Since you are indeed a girl, you need a girly name. Hmm… You know! Roxie! Yeah! I like that…" The Larvitar seemed to chuckle, as it then climbed its way to ontop of my head. I finally brought myself to stand, swung my bag over my shoulder, and decided it was about time I got something to eat and find Nate and co.

Nate wasn't too hard to find. There he was, by the Pokemon Center praising his darling Turtwig. There was Kyle sitting on a bench while Nate's little gossip crew hung around him smiling. I sighed, making my way over sitting next to Kyle as if tired.

"Where have you been? It's almost night fall. Gosh and you were going to leave me with… him. And what is that on your head?" Kyle pointed at Roxie, who opened her mouth wide as if showing she were a living thing.

"Oh yeah! So I fell asleep, right? Then the next thing I know, Roxie here was poking at my head…" I pulled Roxie from the top of my head and put her in my lap. Kyle seemed oddly fascinated by her.

"A Roxie? What kind of Pokemon is that?" he pulled out his Pokedex which said the usual- she was a Larvitar and ate soil. You would know what she was if you listened to her.

"That's odd. She doesn't look like she belongs here." Kyle checked the locations, which claimed Larvitar were only on reserves or located in the safari zone. It immediately sparked a red flag.

"Kristina! There you are you noob! I just caught a rare pokemon! Guess what I caught?" I really did not feel like listening to Nate… especially while I was starving.

"-I don't care, I'll tell you anyways! I caught a Heracross, its like, super rare and it's all mine! HAH! How do you feel, Kristina?" Nate put his hands on his hips as he walked over right in front of me, now seeing Roxie who was sitting on my lap.

"-What is that thing? You caught a Pokemon? HAH! You don't even have any Pokeballs, you probably stole that… wait is that even real?" Nate was taken off subject as he stayed to poke at Roxie, who decided on biting him as he did so. Nate had a habit of poking things, I guess.

"-Ok. I don't know what that is, but my Heracross is so rare, that…"

And the rest I ignored. Yeah. Nate has the tendency to talk. A LOT.

Dusk was falling, and alls I wanted to do was eat and sleep. The Pokemon Center was a great place to stay, they checked us all in and provided us with nourishing meals and nice, warm showers. How good it felt to shower! Especially after a long day of walking. Gosh. It felt like today was so long. My first day as a trainer and I already have two Pokemon. Well, somewhat. I need to get Pokeballs first. For some reason, everybody seemed to have them but me.

I fell asleep almost the instant my head hit my pillow. I was out. Skye huddled next to me, while Roxie around my head. It felt good; she always seemed to keep my pillow cool. It must be because shes made of rock or something.


	2. The Egg

"Charlie! Come on, let's go!" Master spoke aloud; a bit enthusiastic about the journey ahead. Her goggles hung from her neck as she shaded her eyes with her hand overlooking the valley below. Her long, brown hair swayed with the wind as she sighed. As usual, we were once again, lost.

Charlie is a fair sized Khangaskhan; green eyes with a handkerchief around her neck. She glances over at me, a drop of sweat coming from her face. I look over towards her as she struggles to keep up.

I notice something rather odd about her. She has no baby in her pouch. I try to get a better look to make sure my eyes do not deceives me, but alas, I was right. Nothing is there…

"Charlie… how come you don't have a baby?" I asked. She just turns to me and sighs.

"It's a long story, hun… let's just get down the mountain, ok?" she runs up ahead leaving me trailing behind. I run to catch up with Master and Charlie. Master is holding tightly onto the egg; my egg to be exact. It was her greatest dream come true- a baby with extraordinary moves from birth. I didn't quite understand why; I mean, she had me. I would probably be replaced eventually. It was only a matter of time before it would hatch.

I didn't seem to understand why breed me. Master refused to let me evolve; she kept me in this middle phase because she found me cute; she found me as her little baby of the team. Everything was just handed to me. I have been ready to evolve for ages; but this everstone hung around my neck prevents me from such. I often feel like I am being held back from becoming something extraordinary- even perhaps one of the strongest on the team.

The team was great. Skye, the Feraligatr, was Master's first companion on the journey. Then came Roxie, the Tyranitar with her brute strength and tactic. Felix the Umbreon was a gift. Asher the unusually black Charizard then followed. Vatani the Luxray soon came after, however was currently replaced by a Kabuto which was resurrected from a fossil. Then I came along.

Here and there it was all switched up. Our team was never stable. Asher, Skye and Roxie were usually always on the team together, with me included. Asher and Skye were close while Roxie became my best friend. Poor Charlie here is only attending such a journey to keep the egg warm and safe from danger. I guess it makes her happy when it is in her pouch; it must remind her that all hope isn't failed or lost at times.

Asher had always been my dream, ever since he had been a Charmelon when I had first met him. He always had this mystery about him, something I never really understood. He always seemed to look down at me; as if I were a nuisance and pest. Master bred us hoping that with his incredible move set, our offspring would carry the traits as well.

I figured it would bring us closer. It only seemed to make us drift apart even more. He never acknowledged me or the egg, in fact. He ignored it completely.

We made it into the valley; Master stopping for the night to set up a campfire. Asher's dazzling fire show lit up the surroundings with wonder; Skye taking a seat next to Roxie while Kabuto just sat there. Charlie kept the egg tucked away in her pouch as she looked down examining it as if it were her own. Asher paid no attention to it; he just sat there beside Skye watched the fire blaze.

It wasn't long before everyone was asleep; everyone except Charlie and myself. I looked over to her, just watching her stare at the egg with no expression on her face.

"Alls I want is to be a happy family… to be together…" I looked over at Asher who was now sleeping alone. Charlie shook her head as she then looked up towards the starry night sky.

"There is no happy family when you are like this…" Charlie moved the egg in her pouch to a different position, a calm, gentle touch as she did so. I stared blankly at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity. Alls she did was sigh.

"When you travel like this, that family… is all of us. When you say family; you are referring to the family in the wild… that is, if you had no master… if you had freedom…" Charlie looked my way, a tint of sorrow in her eyes as she tried to smile.

"-I used to have a family. I used to have everything that you speak of. But then… poachers stole my baby from me right before me, and I couldn't do a darned thing about it. She was gone…" Charlie turned the egg over again as she smiled.

"-I once met Rhydon; thought we would be together forever. Freedom- the wild… gets old after awhile. Here- traveling with Kris… you get to see the world. You get to meet new people, new friends. You wonder why Kris won't evolve you; she loves you the way that you are. You don't need to pretend to be something, Jax… Just be yourself." Charlie smiled at me now rubbing my head in a friendly tone.

I laughed for a moment. Master… Kris. She was quite the character herself. It took her forever to realize that I was a female. She was crazy. Yet, I loved her. She was honest; sincere. I just wish her friends saw what we did.

That's why she left. Nate, Kyle… all of them. She couldn't take the pain or heartache anymore. She would often tell us how the hardest thing in life would be loving somebody who could be right next to you, but know they are not yours. Everybody always thought she was so strong; that she trained hard and battled hard. In reality, she was a lost romantic at heart.

I remember her saying to us, "What would you do if you knew you could not fail?". She kept us all on edge; she made us think. She made us understand that battling- that everything in life is art. That we should move as if we were in a show; every battle was a piece and work of art.

Take Roxie. She could create rock sculptures out of stones with the use of Earthquake. Skye could create figures out of ice and moving water. Asher could spark illusions with his flame and smoke. What could I do? I could dig really big holes. When I battled; it was all or nothing. Send me in, and everything goes out with a boom. I was cute and cuddly; squishy and fun to poke at. I didn't mind at all- I loved nothing more that cuddling up to Master or sitting on her lap, even if I was as big as she was.

Truth be told; we were one in the same. Lost. Lost in friendship, in battle and in love. She had loved that boy- despite all his flaws, she saw right through him. I can't remember how many nights she would stay up and pray; pray he would just understand her. She used to cry her heart out for him.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. He got himself a girlfriend. Once she tagged along, Kris couldn't bare it any longer. She said that she was growing weak; that she needed alone time. We all knew it was a lie. Especially Nate…

Nate had been Kris's friend for ages. They always fought; but in the end- they were really the best of friends and team that anyone could be. He knew the reason why she left. Yet that boy whom she loved did not. He could never seem to figure it out. All the gifts she would buy him; all the support in his contests. She would purposely lose to him because she could never bring herself to beat him.

And yet, that boy… whom she loved ever so much… used to be her best friend. If it is anyone who deserves a chance, first or second, it would and should be Kris. She may act so strong, but being strong is alls she can be. Build up walls to keep feelings in and people out. That boy seemed to break through them.

The day she left, I saw the look in his eyes. The look of sorrow, the look that goodbyes shouldn't be real; and that friends should always stay together. His soft brown eyes; his pupils reflecting such sorrows. His Typhlosion even respected Kris, for she taught him so much. Rocky was his name; and more than anything he used to hate her. That didn't last too long; she eventually trained him with Asher, who taught him a whole new battle style for contests. Truth be told, Rocky never wanted contests. He wanted the victory of battle.

I guess I shouldn't complain. Asher never liked me; he never looked at me. Kris had a bond; and that love she had doesn't seem to ever die nor fade. I don't have that. I have a crush; a stupid little crush on a know it all elitist of the team. When I sit here and listen to myself complain, I always say… theres someone worse off than you.

I walk over to Kris; sleeping sound in her sleeping bag. She looks so happy in her sleep. I guess that's the only time she can be happy. The happiest time I think I had ever seen her was when she used to watch the sunset with that boy. They would just sit there. It was like, everything was so perfect; time stood still. Now she dreads the sunset; yet welcomes the new day. She now thrives on the wonderance of what tomorrow may bring; that something incredible could be in store. Even though day after day, she has been let down, she somehow manages to stay strong…

I think that's why we are the way we are. We respect her; we adore her with ever bone- every fiber in our body. Just to think that her meeting me was an accident…

Back when her friends and herself decided on passing through a cave; angering the tribe of Garchomp and their young. I was lucky to have come in contact with her; I was lucky that I was able to tag along. Those Garchomp and my peers would no longer laugh at me for my slightly unusual color. I attached myself to Kris's head, and only until she got to the nearest Pokemon Center and sat down to eat, did anyone notice I was there.

She saved me. She saved me from who I was; and who I could have been. Living in darkness, in a cave where your own kind even hate you. I could not have asked for anything more. For I was abandoned; orphaned by whoever my parents were. All because I am one shade of color off.

Kris never discriminated me. She would always tell me, why be the same? That if we were all the same- life would be boring.

Hearing a rustling coming from her bag, I look over only to find that the Kabuto is no longer a Kabuto, but in fact a very curious Kabutops which has somehow gotten a hold of her rare candy stash. Both Charlie and I look over; the Kabutops pushing away the bag as if trying to hide it all up.

"Seriously, those candies are really good…" she spoke now making her way over towards us. She was kind of hideous; scary looking with those scythes. She yawned then hiccupped, scratching her head with her feet as both Charlie and I looked at her.

"Back where I am from, species like you never existed…" She continued, pointing her scythes at both Charlie and myself. She seemed rather harmless; a bit odd, but harmless.

"I must admit- that Feraligatr is kind of cute… I wonder if he is single?" She put her scythes to her mouth tilting her head as she watched Skye sleep. She was an odd one indeed…

"Well then. I think we should all be getting to sleep…" Charlie yawned, trying to get the Kabutops to do the same.

"Roger!" I pretend yawned as well, the Kabutops looking at us with curiosity.

"Oh! My name is Roger?" She jumped up and down, Charlie looking at me sighing.

"If you want. Get to sleep. Tomorrow we need to wake up bright and early to find food…" Charlie closed her eyes while standing, as if trying to sleep. I never seen anything like it before; sleeping while standing?

I will refer to the Kabutops as Roger. Roger just looked at us blankly as she then bolted away.

"No worries! I'll get a head start on the food gathering!" she left for the woods, Charlie now sleeping beside of Kris. I laid myself down beside of Kris, cuddling up to her now ready to sleep. Roger's odd humor broke all the thoughts and sorrows of the night, which I didn't mind. We needed somebody who we could laugh at, or with.

Tomorrow… another day filled with false hopes and dreams. I wonder when it will all just work out…


End file.
